Penny to The Rescue
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: Based on Super Princess Peach Claw has kidnapped Gadget and its up to Penny William Jackie Brain and Marina to save him with Ellis97
1. Chapter 1

gAuthor's Note:

Well it looks like it's another installment in my Inspector Gadget series with my partner, Ellis97. The best Inspector Gadget story artist on this site.

GO GO GADGET FANFICTION

Our story opens today in the town of Metro City, where we see none other than Inspector Gadget watering his flowers. Just then, Penny, William, and Brain were walking outside with a picnic basket and water balloons.

"Bye Uncle Gadget." Penny waved her hand at her uncle.

"Hold it Penny!" Gadget extended his neck "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to the park Mr. G." William said "We're having a picnic with Jackie and Marina and a water balloon fight."

"Be back before the sun sets." Gadget said to Penny "I don't want you to wander the streets at night. It's pretty dangerous."

"I promise Uncle Gadget." Penny said "We're headed to the park."

Gadget kissed Penny's nose and she, William, and Brain walked to the park to meet Marina and Jackie.

"Bye Penny have fun" said Gadget "And remember, be back before sunset."

"I will." Penny said back.

Gadget walked inside and started cleaning up his house.

"I'd better get this place cleaned in time." Gadget vacuumed the floor "Col. Nozzaire, Chief Quimby, and Professor Von Slickstein are gonna be here for an important meeting."

Gadget continued cleaning the room.

MEANWHILE…

On the legendary, Vibe Islands, Dr. Claw and his minions had built a new lair on the Island. They were after a legendary scepter. This was no ordinary scepter, this could shoot fireballs and it could give almighty power to the one who held it in his hand.

"We finally have it Dr. Claw." One of the Agents said "The Legendary Scepter is all yours."

The MAD Agents handed the scepter to Claw and he held it in the palm of his claw.

"Now that the Legendary Scepter is mine, I can finally take over Metro City!" Claw looked at the scepter "With it, I can conquer and destroy many citizens and I'll finally be able to destroy Gadget once and for all."

"How are you going to do that sir?" asked another agent.

"You'll see." Claw sinisterly grinned "We will attack Gadget, capture him, and then eliminate him with the power of the scepter. I will finally have the upper hand and destroy him once and for all."

Back at the Gadget House, Col. Nozzaire, Chief Quimby, and Professor Von Slickstein are settling for the meeting .

"I hereby call this meeting to order." Nozzaire said.

"Why thank you colonel." Gadget said.

Outside, while the three were having their meeting, the MAD Agents were ready to attack Gadget and the others.

"We've arrived at Gadget's house Dr. Claw." Said one of the agents.

"Good." Claw said "Now, throw the knockout gas into the house and capture them. Bring them to me, so I can destroy Gadget once and for all."

"Yes Dr. Claw" said the agents.

The agents opened the grenade of knockout gas and it smashed through the window.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "What's that?"

The knockout gas started spreading all around the house.

"Gad…get, you..id..i..ot." Nozzaire grew dreary "It…is…knock…out…gas."

Gadget started to faint "No…doubt the…work…of…Doc…tor Claw."

Gadget, Chief Quimby, Nozzaire, and Professor Von Slickstein fainted and were knocked out cold.

"They've gotten knocked out cold boys." Said the head agent "Let's get them!"

The MAD Agents picked up Gadget, Nozzaire, Professor Von Slickstein, and the Chief and tied them up.

"Mission complete sir we got Gadget and three other guys." The MAD Agent said on his videophone "We are on our way back to the island."

"Excellent." Claw stroked MAD Cat.

"Rrrooww." MAD Cat meowed.

10 minutes later, Penny and her friends were returning home. Jackie and Brain were soaked, Penny and William were holding hands, and Marina was carrying the picnic basket.

"Boy that some water balloon fight." Jackie dried herself off.

"Yeah I know," Marina added "I had no idea Penny was such a good at tossing water balloons."

"I guess I was born with it." Penny shrugged.

"And now for the winner's grand prize," William turned to Penny.

"What grand prize?" Penny batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

"This is your prize," He cupped Penny's face "A great, big kiss on the lips."

"Then lay an ever wetter one on me." Penny made a sly smile.

William then kissed Penny right on the lips.

"Get a room you two." Marina groaned.

"Come on, let's get inside." William ended the kiss reluctantly "I think your uncle might be waiting for us."

They got inside of the house and saw that the whole place was ransacked.

"Wowsers!" Penny gasped "What happened?"

"I don't know." Marina said "

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain picked up a note and handed it to Penny.

Penny read the note "Oh no."

"Penny, what is it baby?" William asked.

"Read this." Penny handed the kids the note.

They all read it "I have captured Gadget. If you want to see him again, you will come to the Vibe Islands in the Atlantic Sea. Sighed, Dr. Claw. P.S, I'm the one sent the MAD Agents to kill your parents and set your mansion on fire!"

Penny gasped. Claw was the one who murdered her parents. She knew he was the most evil mastermind in the world , but she had no idea it was him who scorched her parents and her luxury mansion into oblivion.

"Penny…" William looked at Penny.

Penny's face turned red and tears started falling out of her eyes. She buried her face into William's chest and cried her eyes out.

"Oh Penny." William wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Penny," Marina put her arm on Penny's shoulder "It'll be okay."

"I can't let Claw get away with this." Penny tried to hold back more tears "Uncle Gadget is my only family and Claw is going down for killing my mom and dad! And I won't let him get Uncle Gadget either!"

"Then we'd better get to WOMP and alert General Sir about this." Marina said.

Authors Note:  
Wowsers! Penny has found out that Claw was the one who killed her parents and now he's captured Gadget! Looks like this time it's Penny's turn to rescue Gadget and fight Claw! Will she and her friends prevail? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Marina Brain Jackie William and Penny rush to the Gadgetmobile.

"We have to get to HQ and warn General Sir." Marina said.

"Right!" Jackie tapped into her watch "I'll call him right now!"

While Jackie was calling General Sir, Penny was filled with anger and hurt.

"I can't believe Claw would do this to me." Penny growled "He killed my parents and ruined my life! I'd still have my awesome like as a pampered and spoiled rich kid living with my parents, but I can't see it any more because of CLAW!"

"I'm sorry Penny." William put his hand on Penny's shoulder.

"I'll never forgive him for this." Penny's face turned red and tears fell out of her eyes. "I'm going to KILL HIM! And I mean it!"

William, Brain, Jackie, and Marina gasped. William was especially shocked to hear that his precious Penny was going to kill Claw by hand. This wasn't the Penny he knew. Penny would never kill someone.

"Please Penny," He whispered to her. "Don't do this."

"Yeah," Jackie added "We're the heroes of this story. We can't kill someone."

"We have a code of honor." Marina reminded Penny "We don't kill people!"

"You would send the wrong message to our readers." William lectured her "This isn't you Penny! You're not Penny Gadget at all! You're just a bad influence!"

Penny couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started crying violently. She wanted to punch William in the face, but she couldn't because she loved him too much and just kept crying.

"Penny," William held her "I'm sorry for what I said. I know this is awful and hard for you to take, but I can't let you do this."

Brain held onto Penny as well and wiped her tears away. Penny only sniffled.

"You're right guys." Penny cried a little more "I am sorry. It's just that it hurts so badly."

"I know Penny." William whispered.

Penny stared at his empathetic face with her teary face and they kissed right on the lips. William tasted Penny's salty tears as he kissed her.

Finally, the G-Squad arrived at WOMP. They parked the Gadgetmobile into the WOMP parking lot.

"Everyone," said Jackie "Remember where we parked."

After a few security clearances, Brain, William, and the girls went into General Sir's office.

"General Sir!" Jackie panted "Thank goodness you're still here."

"Oh hello girls, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We have an emergency situation General." Jackie said to the general "Lt. Gadget Has been abducted by Dr. Claw."

"Gadget has been abducted by Claw?!" General Sir gasped.

"Yes he has." Marina nodded "And he confessed to a murder and arson crime eight years ago."

"Who did he murder?" Asked the General.

"The victims were Edward and Jennifer Brown." Jackie explained "They were famous inventors for the military. They had a 6 year old daughter named Penny. Claw wanted to get a code for one of their powerful inventions, so he sent his MAD Agents after them. They refused to tell the code and as a result, their luxury mansion was burned down and they were shot to death."

"My word!" General Sir gasped.

"My word indeed." said Jackie "Penny was sent to an orphanage to live in after they were killed and the mansion was burned down. Years later, Gadget found her and adopted her. Penny just found out about Claw killing her parents and ending her life of luxury. When she found out, boy did it turn out ugly!"

"Yes and now, she's going through a serious emotional situation." William kept holding Penny.

"When you capture Claw, we will be charging him and his men for the murder and blowing up Penny's house." Said General Sir.

"Don't worry we will stop him!" Said William.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Jackie remembered something "Claw and his minions also captured Dad, Col. Nozzaire and Chief Quimby. They are being held hostage on the Vibe Islands in the Atlantic Sea, but we have no idea where that is."

"Use the WOMP digital map to pinpoint it's location." General Sir turned on a map on a big screen.

Penny typed in some codes and she zoomed in on the Atlantic Ocean. They looked at the digital map and quickly found the Vibe Islands.

"There's Claw!" Penny looked at the island "Now let's get him!"

Author's Note:

Wowsers! Penny seems pretty vengeful about this thing. This figuring out that Claw has killed her parents and ending her lovely life of luxury and being spoiled has really traumatized her. What's worse, now she wants to actually kill Claw! Can her friends convince her to live up to her honor code? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving WOMP HQ and getting into the Gadget-Jet, William and Brain finally managed to calm Penny down.

"Are you okay Penny?" William held Penny's hand.

"I guess." She said sadly "But I'm still upset and hurt."

"It'll be okay honey." William held her and planting soft little kisses on her forehead. "Just remember, you have your uncle and all of us. And we love you."

"I love you too William." Penny kissed him again.

"Hey Penny!" said Jackie "I made a brand new invention called the Super Lava extinguisher. It could help us against the Legendary Scepter."

"What does it do?" asked Penny.

"It blasts water." Jackie explained "Splashing will douse the fire balls that Claw shoots at us."

"That'll work like a charm." Marina said.

"Everyone thanks for snapping me out of my emotional breakdown." said Penny "I don't know what came over me."

"You're welcome Penny." said the gang.

"Please Penny," William held his girlfriend "I know this is hard for you, but as your friends we will bring Uncle Sanford to justice and stop him once and for all."

"Thanks William." Penny pecked him right on the lips. "You're the, bestest boyfriend ever."

"You're just saying that." He blushed.

"No I'm serious." Penny looked into his bespectacled blue eyes "You're kind, you're caring, you're sensitive, you're a science guy, and you are very kind to me. I wanted to kill Claw, but thanks to you, I've realized that revenge will just make things worse. I don't want to set a bad example for our readers and I don't want to look like a bad guy. I'm sorry everyone."

Just then, Marina saw something right before her eyes. It was the island.

"There it is gang!" said Marina "The Vibe Islands!"

"Hang on G-Squad." Said Jackie "I'm about to land this thing."

BACK AT MAD HQ…

Dr. Claw had been looking evilly at his new prisoners. Gadget and the others were trapped in a cell that had laser bars, so they couldn't get out or in an instant, they'd be disintegrated.

"How do you like your cells Gadget?" Claw gloated. "Very…shocking! Heh heh heh!"

"You'll never get away with this Claw!" Gadget told him "You'll never take us alive!"

"Gadget you bucket of bolts!" Nozzaire scolded Gadget "They just did take us alive!"

"You know what I mean colonel!" Gadget threw back.

"Looks like you've gotten to the end of your rope!" Claw laughed manically.

"Uh, Dr. Claw?" said a MAD Agent.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Claw shouted.

"Sir, I think there's something you should see." the MAD Agent picked up a remote control and turned on the monitor. It was Penny, William, Marina, Jackie and Brain on their way to save Gadget and the others.

"It's Gadget's bratty niece, his stupid dog, my pathetic nephew, Slickstien's Brat and that Nosy WOMP agent!" Claw banged his fist "I must stop them at once!"

He pressed a button on his intercom "Agents! Grab Jacqueline Von Slickstien and place her in with her father! I'll deal with Gadgets niece and the others".

"Yes Dr. Claw." said the MAD Agents.

MEANWHILE…

The Gadgetmobile landed on the beach and the gang hopped out They immediately started searching.

"Everyone, remember where we parked." Said Jackie.

"Right Jackie." Said Penny.

Penny took out her computer book "According to my computer book, Claw's lair is somewhere underground. There's gotta be a secret entrance somewhere. If only we could find it."

Brain leaned down on a wall of a temple

Suddenly a wall slammed down near them.

"Looks like we found the entrance." Said Marina.

"Don't these walls have secret buttons?" William asked Penny.

"Yes I think they do." Said Penny. "We'll each split up and then we can probably find Claw's lair."

"Great idea Penn." Said William "I'll go with you, and Marina and Jackie and Brain will go the other way."

Both William Penny and Marina went to the wall and out of the blue, a giant hole appeared and they fell right through it.

Jackie and Brain went to the hole and out of the blue, a MAD Agent bagged Jackie.

"HELP!" Jackie screamed as she struggled to get out "SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Brain gasped. He ran over to a tree and used his collar to call Penny. Speakers and microphones came right out of his collar.

On the other side of the island, Penny saw her watch ring. On the screen was Brain.

"What is it Brain?" Asked Penny "Can't you see that mommy, daddy, and Aunt Marina are busy?"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Jackie's been abducted?" She gasped "Oh no!"

"We've gotta save her!" said William.

"Right!" Penny then called Brain "Brain, we're near the bushes of the other side of the temple. Meet us there."

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

Brain walked over to the other side of the temple and met up with Penny, William and Marina.

"Brain!" Penny hugged him "You're okay! Mommy was worried!"

Penny hugged Brain tighter and started kissing him all over his face.

"Come on." William grabbed Penny's arm "I think I saw a secret door over there!"

"Lead the way honey!" Penny told him.

William ran to where he thought he might've seen the secret door.

"Here it is." William said "Now all I have to do is find a way to open it."

"I've got an idea!" said Marina "Why don't we use a large tree as a battering ram?"

"I've got a better one." Penny told her "I'll use my book to crack the code to the door's entrance."

Brain looked down at a bush and saw a key card.

"Ruff!" Brain held out the keycard.

"Or we could use that card Brain found." William remarked.

Penny slid the keycard through the keypad that was attached to the entrance and the door opened. They were in Claw's lair.

"Freeze Claw!" Penny struck a fighting pose.

Claw turned around to see Brain and the kids.

"Well, if it isn't Gadget's pesky niece and mangy mutt, my ex-nephew Billy, and

"Uncle Sanford I can't believe you murdered Penny's parent's and burned down her home! " William told his uncle "And worst of all, you confessed to it!"

"You monster!" Marina added "How could you do such a dastardly deed?!"

"You scarred me for life Claw and now you will be brought to justice!" said Penny.

"Oh I don't think so." Claw took out the scepter. "It's kind of cold outside, why don't we turn up the heat?"

"Claw pointed the scepter and a fire ball shot right at them.

"AAHHHH!" Penny screamed and hid behind William.

They dodged the fireball and ran to the entrance.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" Claw pressed a button on his chair's control pad and the door was shut tight.

"Oh no!" William gasped "We're trapped!"

"This is too much fun." Claw aimed a bigger fireball right at the endangered kids and dog.

The four of them closed their eyes waiting on their in depending doom.

Just then, Gadget woke up from his slumber and saw that Penny and her friends were cornered

"Oh no Penny!" he gasped "GO GO GADGET water cannon"

Gadget's hand went into his sleeve and out popped an arm cannon, which blasted a huge gush of water onto the fireball and doused it out.

Marina, Brain and William opened their eyes and Penny came out from behind William, they were still alive.

"What?" Claw asked "What is the meaning of this?"

Behind Claw 10 ft away was Gadget who had just escaped from his cage. Boy was he furious.

You've come way too far Claw!" Gadget told him "First you kidnap my baby girl and now you try to kill her! That does it Claw! Time to settle this once and for all!"

"Very well." Claw got up from his chair "MAD Agents! Get those little brats and that mutt out of my sight!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." the MAD Agents grabbed Penny, Brain, and the kids and took them somewhere.

"It's just you and me now Claw." Gadget struck a battle pose.

"I've been waiting for this day." Claw growled "And now it is here." 

* * *

Author's Note:

"Penny, Brain, William, and the girls have made it to Claw's lair! But now Jackie's been captured and now, the other kids have! Now it's Claw vs. Gadget! Stay tuned! Couldn't have done this without my partner, Ellis97! Stay tuned for our next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The MAD Agents tied up Penny, Brain and Marina and threw them into a bird cage with Jackie in the deep, dark cellar.

"Jackie!" Marina shouted.

"Guys!" Jackie added. "Oh thank god you're here."

"Well I hope you enjoy your new home, ladies." the MAD agents laughed.

"This isn't funny" yelled Penny "You let us outta here this instant!"

"Oh I don't think so." Said one of the agents "Our boss is already battling your uncle and soon, he will be dead."

"No!" tears fell out of Penny's beautiful blue/purple eyes.

"Yes." The Agents sinisterly smiled.

The Agents left and Penny started crying again.

"Uncle Gadget is going to die and it's all my fault." She sobbed.

"Penny…" William looked concerned.

"Claw will kill Uncle Gadget and I will be the last Brown on earth." Penny cried again "I never should've been so obsessed with trying to kill Claw in the first place. I just didn't want to lose another relative."

"Penny, it's okay." William assured her "You were just upset and that's very understandable. You just didn't want to lose your uncle."

"Don't worry Penny," said Jackie "He'll be okay. He always is."

Penny didn't feel any better, but she still had hope that Gadget would find her.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Claw were battling.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Claw kept shooting fireballs at Gadget. "Only, I'm shooting a bucket of bolts!"

"Just don't know when to quit, do you Claw?" Gadget kept dodging the fireballs.

Gadget kept dodging, but could he do it for that long? Soon enough, he was cornered and had nowhere to go.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go Gadget." Claw sadistically grinned "You're finished."

Claw charged the scepter to maximum and was about to launch a huge fireball at Gadget. The fireball to end all fireballs.

"Hasta la vista Gadget." Claw sadistically laughed.

"Oh no!" Gadget gasped "Only got one shot at this! Go go gadget hydro cannon!"

A huge cannon came out of Gadget's coat and it shot a huge high pressure gush of water, causing the scepter to fall out of Claw's hands and to send Claw flying up out of his lair.

"Curse you gadget!" He shouted as he was flying out of the lair "I'll get you next time Gadget! NEXT TIME!"

"I can't believe you saved us Gadget." Said Chief Quimby "Great work."

"Congratulations Inspector!" added Professor Von Slickstein.

"Gadget," said Nozzaire "Don't tell anyone, but…thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome everyone." Gadget smiled.

A MAD Agent witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh no." He gulped and tried to sneak away.

"You!" Gadget slammed handcuffs on the agent "Where's my niece and the other kids?! And you'd better tell the truth!"

"Okay! Okay!" the MAD Agent stammered "They're in a birdcage in the cellar."

"Lead the way slimeball!" Gadget glared at the MAD Agent.

Gadget walked down to the cellar and found Penny, Brain and the others.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny gasped "You're alive!"

"Don't worry Penny, my love." Gadget said "I'll get you outta here. Go, go gadget master key!"

Gadget unscrewed his finger and a master key came out and he used it to unlock the giant bird cage.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny hugged and kissed her uncle "Thank you so much!"

"You're the best Mr. G!" Marina hugged and kissed him as well.

"Ruff!" Brain licked Gadget's face.

"I knew I'd save you kids." Gadget hugged them all.

"Uncle Gadget…" Penny's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes, baby girl?" Gadget smiled at Penny.

"Let's go home." Tears fell out of Penny's eyes.

And so, Gadget freed Nozzaire, Professor Von Slickstein, and the Chief and they drove back home to Metro City in the Gadgetmobile.

"Penny," Gadget turned to his niece.

"Yes, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle as she lied in William's chest.

"I think we should have Marina, William, Jackie, and Brain over for dinner to celebrate." Said Gadget "After all, you guys did save us and I've seen what a wonderful little angel I raised."

"That would be just great Uncle Gadget." Penny smiled.

THE END

* * *

And so comes the end to another Inspector Gadget story. But don't think the war is over yet, Claw will be back and be ready for the G-Squad. But they will be there as well. Stay tuned for another story folks! And I couldn't have done this without the best Inspector Gadget story writer ever. My partner and good friend, Ellis97.


End file.
